


Things Long Hidden

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves can sense many things – but there was only one werewolf in Braeden's van. The three humans were as blind as humans always are.</p><p>Teaser:<br/></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>He knew how Stiles loved Scott and how that love was returned, he heard the tone of voice they used with each other at school every day, the smell of one on the other from days and nights spent together getting in and out of trouble. <i>But this was not that.</i></p>
  <p>This was Stiles and Derek, and it was overwhelming him.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Things Long Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Trapped" at [](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/profile)[**fullmoon_ficlet**](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/).  Set in the back of a prisoner transport van, somewhere in Mexico.  Also [HERE at FMF.](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/259272.html)

 

The sun shone in the back of the van as it set, turning everything faintly gold. The road was straight and clear, but the van was stifling. Whatever air conditioning Braeden was enjoying didn't seem to be making it back to where Stiles was sitting.

Derek's eyebrows were raised.

Stiles squinted back, his mind somewhere else, thinking about Derek's family going back centuries. _Centuries._

Braeden was driving, Liam was panicked, and all Stiles could see were Derek's eyebrows yelling at him.

"Yes… it's powerful, a powerful talisman," he said finally, in Liam's general direction, his eyes still on Derek's face.

***

Liam took the talisman from Derek's hands and stared at the three arms of the triskele. He tried to concentrate on it, on Derek's words, but he could see Stiles' knee rubbing against Derek's as they sat close together.

There was something else powerful in front of him; he could sense it again. He could smell it, more and more with every mile. It had been there in the garage, hard to locate, but now it was here, and he was trapped with it, and it was bringing out the wolf in him.

Derek and Stiles were talking to each other. Liam's vision blurred, briefly, and he shook it off. The smell was stronger now, and it made no sense.

_He was in handcuffs and rope, wedged in a bathtub, duct tape over his mouth. He could hear voices – Scott, who had bitten him, and Stiles, his crazy friend. He could see how they moved in sync, and he could use that against them. He raged at them, fought them off, eluded them at last, leaving them in a heap in Scott's hallway._

He knew how Scott loved Stiles and how that love was returned, he heard the tone of voice they used with each other at school every day, the smell of one on the other from days and nights spent getting in and out of trouble. But this was not that.

This was Stiles and Derek, and it was overwhelming him.

***

The moon shone down on the landscape, rays of pale light peering in through the windows, coloring everything a cold blue. The road was twisting and uneven, throwing them against each other and against the walls of the van with annoying regularity.

The claws came first, and Liam's eyes flared, a sensation he couldn't begin to describe. There was rage, and over it a scent of fear, and over that, something that confused him in the way it called to his werewolf side.

It came from Derek, a feeling of sexual tension, or desire, or rage like his, he couldn't be sure. Derek was trying to restrain him and keep him from lunging at Stiles, but Liam didn't care who bled now. The scent was on Stiles too, human need and lust, and potent fear, not only of Liam's claws. They were trying to calm him down, but the moon was too strong.

***

"Say it again," Derek stated calmly and firmly. "Alpha, Beta, Omega."

Liam tried, but it was more and more a growl each time he said it. Stiles was there with him, pulling away from Liam, afraid but not leaving. Stiles never left.

_The van sped onward through the starkly lit desert, and Braeden mistook shadow and sand. Rocks thumped under the van, there was cursing, and then it all rolled in slow motion.  Derek pressed against the roof, watching Stiles tumble through space and smash against the other side, and on and on until the van settled with a quiet crush of sand, wheels spinning. Derek reached for Stiles, found his arm, his hand, but found no life in it._

The van jerked suddenly as Braeden swerved and Liam snapped his chains. Stiles was looking at Derek, yelling at him to help hold Liam at bay.

And then Stiles did something truly remarkable – he spoke words that werewolves had spoken for centuries. He said them, he _believed_ them, and they worked. Derek marveled.

***

"LOOK AT ME! What three things cannot long be hidden?" Stiles yelled.

Stiles repeated the words, and then made Liam repeat them over and over again. He could tell Derek was staring right at him, but he didn't dare look at him again. There were so many arguments against dating Derek. Worst of all, Derek was too dour to ever let Stiles make him laugh.

_The van hit another bump, and Liam broke free. He lunged at Derek with his claws out and sunk his teeth into Derek's neck, tearing viciously as he clawed Derek's body to ribbons. Stiles pulled at his arm but Liam flung him to the back of the van, wheeled on him and roared, the way Derek had roared Isaac into submission to save him. Braeden was trying to stop the van and aim at the same time, but all that did was make the blood zigzag its way across the floor from Derek's body to Stiles._

The van swerved again and Derek's hand was on Stiles' arm, warm and alive, gently pulling him back from Liam and closer to himself. Adrenalin surged in Stiles, new adrenalin at the heat from Derek's hand.

Liam had regained control, and was looking from Derek to Stiles and back again. They were still excited, but their hearts beat differently when they talked to each other, and when they touched, they calmed each other.

"We might actually be able to make this work," Stiles said.

"Three things cannot long be hidden" Liam said again, but they ignored him now and settled against the wall of the van, and against each other. _The sun, the moon, the truth._ He wanted to ask Scott about these two, but he would have to find him and save him first.


End file.
